Talk:The Yardbirds
The Yardbirds Made Easy *Yardbird: 1 Northguard - Go into the fort in the center of area. Go up to the fort entrance where Bjorn Ironclaws is standing. Go behind him and follow ramp all the way to the end. Yardbird is there. Head around the ramp behind Bjorn Ironclaws. Turn left on the ramp. The Yardbird is at the very end. *Yardbird: 2 Saverstaad Pass - When entering Webwood go to the split tree with spiders everywhere. Take a left and stay on the right side. Take second right and locate hollow log. Yardbird there next to a fern. In Webwood next to the hollow log with the webs inside. (The fern is on the path behind WebWood, between Swiftbranch and Wildroot. Look for a giant log overhead with a section missing and webs inside.) *Yardbird:3 Saverstaad Pass - When entering Boar Camp go to "Shattertusk's Hut" dungeon just beyond the last hut on the right Yardbird is behind the dungeon. Behind Shattertusk's Hut in the Boars' Camp *Yardbird 4 Vigrid Roughland - As you enter the area, turn right and go to teleport stornes. Follow along the river to the right. Third tree is where Yardbird is at. Behind a tree near the waterfall in the berry patch to the left of Egil Axebearer. *Yardbird 5 Vigrid Roughland - Behind Hans there is a path. Follow it all the way to the end it is a long path and Yardbird at end next to three mushrooms. Just past the second group of Informers and one of the lost bears Hans, up a winding path to the top of the hill. Follow the grassy path behind Hans. *Yardbird 6 Mirkholm Keep - As you enter cave system for first time locate Herkir. Look on map and locate Hyglak Shadowstalker (he is to the left of Herkir and down a bit). There is a small alcove between the two, Yardbird is there. Due West of Herkir's name and Due South of the elbow of the girl holding the wand. In the lower right hand cave, east of the cavern where you fight Munin. *Yardbird 7 Mirkholm Keep - The caves where you fight muin, as you enter cave with teeth at entrance, you come to a room with Howlers take first right then next right Yardbird there. In a very small alcove in the very middle of the cave system that Herkir is in. Look at your map. It is the small alcove exactly between Herkir and Hyglak Shadowstalker. *Yardbird: 8 Helgrind Warren - (Dungeon) This is the door on the left in the main hall, one of the three rooms in Nidavellir. After defeating the Golems, Yardbird is left of the entrance to the Storm room (bottom room on Helgrind map) After defeating the Golems, the doors will open behind you. Look at the map below. The bottom (South) room contains the Yardbird. The bird is by the East wall of the room. Here is a map showing the location (green arrow) of the Helgrind bird. *Yardbird 9 Ravenscar - Go to entrance of wood ramps. Take the ramp on the right. Stay to your right and go up to the Cave Golems. Stay right and take second Tunnel. Take a left and follow to end and the Yardbird is there. (Its on the way to Munis Mistweaver. Except, where you would turn right to go up the final ramp, there is a little alcove to the left. The bird is there.) The first Ravenscar Yardbird is at the tip of the location arrow on this map. It's in the upper right of the map, on the topmost layer of the caves, opposite the side that connects to the glacier. The directions for this bird don't make a lot of sense to me, so hopefully this will help anyone else that finds them unclear.. UPDATE - In a recent update the 9th Yardbrid has been moved and replaced by a teleport stone. The new locations is not far from it. Go to the alcove that has the dungeon called "Mord's Abode" and the yardbird should be on the outcrop looking at the tower in the center of the central cave. Updated map photo. *Yardbird 10 Ravenscar - When you enter the Citadel Courtyard, before you enter the instance where The Coven is located, the Yardbird is just inside entrance on left. You cannot access this Yardbird until AFTER you have defeated the Gurtok Demon. --Barba7c 05:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Cleaned up and reorganized scattered commentsErinEmeraldflame 20:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Added map photos indicating location of yardbirdsKhaoticKhitten 09:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC)